


Stunned

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode: s05e14 The Prodigal, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahaha, Chuck was still out after <i>Woolsey</i> woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned

"It's completely unfair that I’m stuck in here," Chuck whined, glancing up at Evan with his best puppy dog eyes. "I was just stunned like everybody else."

"Yeah," Evan answered, ignoring the appallingly adorable look. "But everybody else woke up before Keller got to them."

"I've never been stunned before!"

"Neither has Amelia," Evan pointed out.

"But she's like a black belt or something!"

"Maybe you should think about coming to the gym once in a while," Evan prodded.

"You just want to beat me up."

"Or maybe," Evan said, raising an eyebrow, "I want pin you to the mat."

**Author's Note:**

> This Chuck and Lorne are completely stolen from [](http://fiercelydreamed.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fiercelydreamed**](http://fiercelydreamed.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Second to the Right](http://fiercelydreamed.livejournal.com/31589.html), a much better look at these two underused characters. Episode cap of 5.14 The Prodigal, for the [Season 5 tagathon](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_episodefic/tag/!tagathon) at [sga_episodefic](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_episodefic).


End file.
